Strawberry Milk
by Lelox
Summary: Hey, Princess..." Train said, a strange look in his eyes. "You have ice cream all over your mouth..." ONESHOT TrainxEve pairing :D


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Cat. Okay?**

* * *

Eve watched Train sleep. He was sprawled over the sofa, chocolate brown hair splayed messily over his face, drooling slightly.

She poked his cheek. He didn't stir.

She poked him again. No response.

On her third try a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Fuschia eyes met gleaming gold.

"Hey, Princess. Why'd you wake me up?" He asked, sitting up and stretching. "I was having such a good dream...."

"I'm out of books. Go to the library with me." she commanded calmly.

"Aww...now?" He complained, standing and going to the kitchen to get a bottle of milk.

"Yes." She watched impassively as he popped the top of the bottle and chugged down the milk.

"Where's Sven? Can't he go with you?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"He went out."

Train stared at her.

"I'll get you three bottles of milk." she offered.

"Five." He smirked when she nodded.

"Then, let's go?" he offered her his arm and they exited the apartment.

**********

Eve prowled the bookshelves until she had come up with a reasonable amount of books. She and Train went to check them out and left shortly after.

"Hey, lil' princess it's a nice day. Why don't we go out for ice cream or something?" he offered as they walked down the street.

"Sven will get mad if we're not home when he gets back." she said, though she didn't resist when they entered the park.

"Relax Princess. You worry too much." He put down the large bag of books on a bench and headed towards the ice cream stall, Eve following close behind.

"I'll have vanilla," Train told the man behind the counter cheerily, "What about you, Princess?"

"Strawberry," she said passively, yet Train could detect a hint of eagerness for the cold treat.

They got their ice cream and went back to sit on the bench.

Train attacked his ice cream, getting some on his cheek and the tip of his nose. He then tried to lick it off, looking so exactly like a cat that Eve laughed.

"Train," she said, getting his attention. "Here. Hold still."

She wiped off the ice cream on his face with a white handkerchief.

"Thanks, Princess!" he said and went back to attacking his ice cream.

Meanwhile, Eve licked her strawberry treat slowly, savoring the cold creamy sweetness.

"Hey, Princess..." Train said, a strange look in his eyes. "You have ice cream all over your mouth."

She didn't realize what he was doing until his face was inches from hers.

_Oh, God. He's going to...._

She shut her eyes tightly only to open them in shock as something pressed against her lips: A white handkerchief.

A pair of amused cat eyes stared back at her.

"Ha!" Train laughed, the odd glint in his eyes gone. "Did I scare you, lil' Princess?"

"Shut up." she muttered, her face beet-red.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! As if he'd ever.._

She finished the rest of her ice cream and gave most of the cone to the birds. Then she got up, brushing her hands against her black dress. Train hastily finished his ice cream and they left.

The walk back was awkward. Eve was still mad at him and refused to talk to him the whole way back.

When they got to the apartment Eve went to a chair and curled up, reading her new book, while Train went to take a shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he went to get a bottle of milk.

He relaxed on the sofa and popped the top of the milk. He was so focused on the cold, delicious milk that he didn't notice when Eve looked up from her book.

He was shirtless, dressed in only a pair of black pants with a towel around his neck, messy chocolate hair dripping wet, strands falling into his golden eyes.

Eve couldn't help it. She gaped.

_He looks like an ad for milk._

She blushed furiously at the random thought, mentally smacking herself on the head.

_NO! You cannot find Train attractive! He's your rival. You do NOT like him._

She peered over the edge if her book again and....jumped. He was right in front of her! His golden eyes slightly puzzled.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, blushing even darker.

"Hey, do you have a fever?" He placed a hand on her forehead. "Your face is bright red!"

She backed up violently, putting up her book as a shield.

"I'm fine!" she shouted defensively.

Train frowned in confusion, then his face lit up suddenly. "You know what'll make you feel better? Milk!"

Eve stared increduously at the bottle of milk he offered her.

"Baka neko!" she said, getting up and going to her room.

***************

Train's pov

"Hey...what was that for?" he muttered to himself he heard a door slam.

He drank some milk.

"Oh!" he said aloud. "I know what I did wrong. The Princess must really really hate milk!!"

"I'll just go apologize...."

He knocked on her door.

"Hey Princess! Sorry, I didn't know!" he called through the door.

The door cracked open slightly and a fuschia eye glared out. "Go away, stupid Train."

"But really! I had no idea you hated milk so much!"

Eve's jaw dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"What is it, li'l Princess?" Train asked, confused.

Eve slammed the door shut resolutely and Train heard a muttering of "Stupidcatstupidcatstupidcat..." as she moved away from the door.

Ignoring his sense of self-preservation, he cracked open the door and slipped into her room.

Eve's room was like any other girl's room. Light pink walls, meticulously made bed, et cetera. The only exception was the huge piles of books stacked randomly on the floor and stuffed into a huge bookcase to one side of the room.

Eve was curled up on her bed and she was...crying?

"....Princess?" Train asked softly. "Aww...c'mon Princess, don't cry." He had approached her bed by now and sat cautiously on the edge of the pink comforter. She was in a little heap, blonde hair pooling around her, fuchsia eyes dripping with liquid diamonds.

She was beautiful.

Then she surprised the mighty Black Cat....she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Stupid cat."

He stiffened, then gingerly put his arms around her.

Then he realized how little she was wearing. She must have changed into her sleeping clothes: a short black dress made of silk, most definitely from Rinslet judging by how low cut the top was and how the dress ended two inched above mid-thigh.

Not that he was thinking about her thighs.

Or the way the dress rode up and contrasted with her pearly white skin.

Or the way she was twined around him, her no longer child-like body pressed to his.

Damn it.

Train's face heated up and he cast his gaze around desperately for something to distract him.

The clock.

It was almost midnight.

Sven was going to _kill_ him.

H_e _looked down at the sniffing girl wrapped around his chest, and, slowly, eased himself down until they were both laying down on the bed.

"Time to sleep, lil' Princess," he whispered before realizing she had already fallen asleep in his arms, her full, pink lips parted softly.

_I am NOT thinking about her lips. No. Not at all._

Then he realized her_ position_ left her long, milky legs exposed,.

_Thighs. Cream. Milk. Soft. Soft cream. Lips, pink. Strawberry. Strawberry milk._

Damn_._

He was going to kill Rinslet when this was all over.

* * *

**Okay...small explanation that** **I left out in the story. The reason Sven is going to kill Train is because Eve's bedtime is at ten. Also Sven won't come back til almost the next day. Reason? No idea. I just didn't feel like putting him in. This is a one-shot, remember?**


End file.
